


Stop

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug can't understand why Chat would throw himself under the bus for her; can she get it through to him how important he is to her before he does something stupid again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote back in February I think, so I went back and finished it.

They had parted ways quite abruptly after their latest akuma attack, but Chat could tell something was on Ladybug's mind.

When they meet up for patrol later that night, Chat doesn't even have time to ask her what's wrong before she's flouncing over to him, an accusing finger already raised.

"You have to stop."

Chat looks at Ladybug in confusion, "Stop what? I don't-"

"Yes you do," with every word she prods his chest with her finger, "Stop sacrificing yourself for me."

"But, you're worth it, My La-"

"No one is worth more than your own life, Chat. Not even me. So stop, just stop right now. Don't  _ ever _ put yourself in any more danger than you have to because of me," her voice fades and she sits down. "I know I have the power to heal you or to… bring you back. If that's what's needed. But what if there's a day when I fail? What if…"

Chat sits down next to her and hugs her hesitantly, "As if that could happen," he says softly, chin resting ever so gently on the top of her head. Ladybug leans into him, and he wraps his arms more securely around her. "No matter how bad things get, you always manage to pull though."

"Usually thanks to you."

He makes a sort of neutral sound, knowing it isn't true - she could take on the world on her own if she had to - but not wanting to disagree with her. "You're the only one who can purify the akumas, so when you think about it, you're more important."

Ladybug pulls away so she can look at her partner, "It doesn't matter who's more important. What matters is that I don't want to lose you."

"Same here, My Lady. Why do you think I keep throwing myself under the bus for you?" He dips his head, locks of hair falling over his masked eyes, and his fingers interlock with Ladybug's, "I could say it's because the people of Paris need you to save them more than they need me. That without you, Hawkmoth would have won by now," Chat brushes the top of her hand, ghosting circles with his thumb. "But really? I'm selfish."

Chat looks up, hair still partially covering his vision, "I sacrifice myself for you for myself, if that makes sense.” 

"Why do you think I want you to stop? I'm selfish too, Chat."

He shakes his head, gripping her hand tighter, "It's not the same. You have the power to heal me, you said so yourself, but all I can do is destroy. It makes sense that I'll be a casualty of akuma attacks more than you."

She doesn't know what to say to that, because it does make sense. But it shouldn't - the world shouldn't be so cruel. Ladybug wants to shake her head, to argue back, to shout until she gets through to him that he's important too. Instead she lifts her free hand and brushes Chat's hair out of his eyes for him, tucking it behind one of his real ears.

"Just… Try to be careful, kitty. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're more important to me than you know."

"I'll try."

And next akuma attack, he does try. 

He tries and fails.

"Sorry," he whispers as he throws himself in front of the akuma's attack for her.

'You're worth it' his eyes say before he blinks out of existence.

And this time, all the miraculous powers in the world can't bring him back.


End file.
